fuite
by Reddorozu
Summary: Je pars pour ne plus jamais revenir , je ne regarde plus derrière moi mais devant , et un jour je pourrais atteindre ta main ... FemHarry x OC et la suite vous avez qu'a venir lire
1. Adieux

_**Salut tous le monde voila le premiers chapitre de fuite... j'espere que vous aller aimer ^^**_

 _ **les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartienne pas ils appartienne a J.K Rowling**_

 _ **bon ba bonne lectures**_

* * *

 _ **" Je n'eut peut pas me pardonner du mal que je vous fessait , alors même si je doit y laisser ma peau je vais partir , vous savoir heureux me suffi ,un jour j'espère que vous me comprendrez je ne peut pas vivre dans ce monde ma vie n'est plus avec vous ;**_

 _ **C'est ce que j'aurais voulus vous dire mais non je ne peut pas vous mentir je soufre de te voir toi dans ses bras , je pleures chaque nuit , je doit partir que sa soit pour moi ou pour vous ; tous et fini ils ne sont plus la alors je peut partir sans vous laisser mourir .**_

 _ **Ne chercher pas a me retrouver**_

 _ **Harriette james de potier Harnold "**_

 **Je posais la lettres sur la tables de la salle a manger du 12 square Grimmaud , en sortant je pris ma baguette , je posais les derniers sor pour que plus personnes**

 **ne rentres dans le manoir et partis .**

* * *

 **C'est cours je sais mais ses la premiers fois que j'écris bon maintenant ses a vous de gérer je veut plein au moins 10 reviews please ^^  
**


	2. rentrer

salut tout le monde alors si y en a certain, qui ont lu se que j'ai écrie grâce a une certaine personne qui va se reconnaitre j'ai essayer de réécrire cette fiction alors merci de lire c'est deux chapitres

a mon grand malheurs harry potter ne m'appartiens pas mais a J.K ROWLING

bonne journée ou soirée et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **CHAPITRES 2**

une fille dans mon age ouvrit la porte du train et je vue deux magnifique émeraude , deux yeux flamboyant , elle ma souriait chaleureusement et ma dit:

" enchanter je m'appelle hariette potter et vous "

plus je la regarder ,plus je me sentait chavirer , je me souvient de lui avoir sourit et de lui avoir répondu

" de même je m'appelle ron weasley "

on commencé a parler , a rigoler .

petit a petit j'en appris plus sur elle , et je découvris que je l'aimer que je ne pourrais plus jamais la laisser partir .

Alors pourquoi!? , pourquoi se n'est pas elle qui et dans mes bras!? , hein ! , dite le moi j'en peut plus .

A mais oui je les trahis elle , elle était partie se battre pendant que moi comme un lâche, jetait partie et avec qui au bras ... rien d'autres que sa meilleurs amie .

Je ne les jamais mériter , en quelque sorte je suis heureuse quel soit partie , mais alors pourquoi je doit la revoir .

En tant que professeur de vole au collège de poudlar je devais être avec les autres professeur 1 semaine avant la rentré , mais ses la que je les vus .

une magnifique robes moldue , le teint pale et ses yeux vert , non ses juste une personne qui lui ressemble

Quand elle se tourna vers moi tous le monde a pus voire un énorme sourire , non ses vraiment pas elle

près a me dire quelque choses je fut sauver par le professeur flitwick :

" ron je vous presente le nouveaux professeur de runes kei hiro , vous pourrait aussi voire sa femme et ses enfants que vous pouver voire " dit-il en souriant

l'homme me souris et présentât sa main que serait :

" enchanter ron weasley je suis kei hiro et voici ma femme rose hiro et mes fils et ma fille "

ils me dit sa en me montrant deux garçons qui se ressembler et une fille asser jeunes et sa femmes

le plus grand se présentât le visage souriant et grand sourire :

" enchanter je m'appelle akio hiro je vais rentres en 3 me année ici a poudelar a j'ai 14 ans aussi "

et il partie, son jumeaux lui ressembler ennormement tous les deux avait des cheveux noir lisse comme leurs pere

asser grand et la peau pale , mais tendit que akio avait les yeux bleu acier de leurs pere son jumeaux avait deux yeux d'un noir profond :

" je suis nicola hiro , idem que mon frère " a t-il dit d'un ton neutre sans sentiment alors que son frere etait sont parfait contraire joyeux et le sourire

au levres :

" enchanter je suis yona hiro j'ai 11 ans et je vais a ma 1 me ann e a poudelard" elle a dit sa avec le sourire elle ressemble beaucoup a sa mère ,

elle a les yeux vert de sa mère , la peaux pale et les cheveux noir de son père , pendant que je les regarder je me sentit sourire ...

* * *

salut j'espère que vous avers aimer donc je chercher une ou un correcteur ou tou nom que vous utiliser pour les nommer merci et écrivais plein de commentaire merci a tout le monde ^^


End file.
